motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet (originally titled Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph and the 57th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. It was released on November 21, 2018. Plot Six years after saving the arcade from Turbo's revenge, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz have been hanging around as best friends every night in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. While Ralph is content with his current life, Vanellope admits to being bored with her game's predictability and wishes for something more. The next day, Ralph attempts to cheer her up by creating a secret bonus track during a race. Vanellope overrides player control to test it out, but the resulting conflict between her and the player results in the steering wheel controller being destroyed. Since the company that made Sugar Rush is defunct, one of the kids finds a replacement for Mr. Litwak on eBay, but Mr. Litwak finds it is too expensive and has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush, leaving the game's citizens homeless. That night, Ralph converses with Fix-It Felix, Jr. in Tapper's and decides to enter the internet and obtain the new wheel on eBay via a Wi-Fi router which Mr. Litwak has recently installed, while Felix and his wife Sergent Calhoun decide to remain behind as parental figures for the homeless racers. Vanellope accompanies Ralph, and they win a bid to obtain the wheel, but are unable to pay and must make the purchase within 24 hours. The two turn to a pop-up advertiser named Spamley to make quick money, receiving a lucrative job of entering the violent and dangerous online game Slaughter Race, and stealing a car belonging to its lead character Shank. The pair are successful in obtaining the car, but are caught by Shank and forced to return it. Shank compliments Vanellope's driving skills and points the duo to towards Yesss and BuzzzTube, where Ralph decides to make a series of viral videos playing off of popular trends to get the money. Ralph becomes an internet sensation, and Vanellope joins Yesss' staff in spamming users with pop-up ads. Ralph, concerned for Vanellope's safety and growing resentful of the latter's admiration of Shank, convinces Yesss to send her to a Disney fansite, where she meets the Disney Princesses while escaping from First Order Stormtroopers. Vanellope befriends the princesses, who encourage her to address her sense of unfulfillment, Vanellope reaching a musical epiphany when Ralph calls her and reveals he has earned enough money to purchase the wheel. When she does not show up after he has brought the item, Ralph attempts to call her a second time and overhears her confessing to Shank she wants to stay in Slaughter Race because its unpredictability and challenges made her feel so alive. Ralph, horrified at the thought of Vanellope leaving him, turns to Spamley for a way to make Slaughter Race too boring for Vanellope by slowing everything down. Spamley takes Ralph to the Dark Net to meet Double Dan, and receives and Insecurity Virus which replicates any flaws it finds. When Ralph unleashes the virus in Slaughter Race, it unexpectedly replicates Vanellope's glitch across the game, triggering a server reboot and forcing Ralph to rescue Vanellope before she is deleted by the reboot. At first Vanellope thinks she is the cause of the game's crash, but Ralph confesses to what he has done, enraging Vanellope and causing her to take the medal she made for him six years prior and throw it away. Ralph attempts to retrieve the medal when the Insecurity Virus scans and duplicates his personality flaws, resulting in a legion of Ralph clones that destroy the Internet trying to find Vanellope. The real Ralph finds her and they work with Yesss to lead the clones into an anti-virus software, but the clones foil the plan by coming together to form a giant Ralph automaton. Vanellope surrenders herself to save Ralph from being killed, but Ralph, refusing to accept this, confronts the clones by admitting to his insecurities and tells the automaton that a physical separation does not mean the end of their friendship. With his insecurity resolved, the clones disintegrate, the internet is restored, and Ralph is saved from falling to his death by the combined efforts of the Disney Princesses. Later, Shank arranges for Vanellope to respawn in Slaughter Race, allowing her to stay. Ralph gives her half of his broken medal and returns to the arcade. As Sugar Rush is plugged back in, Ralph comes to terms with Vanellope's absence as he begins participating in social activities with other game characters while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Gal Gadot as Shank * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Alfred Molina as Double Dan * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak * Bill Hader (uncredited) as J.P. Spamley * Flula Borg as Maybe * Hamish Blake as Pyro * Ali Wong as Felony * GloZell Green as Little Debbie * Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy * Sam Richardson as Sam * Horatio Sanz as Duncan * Alex Moffat as Jimmy * June Squibb as Jimmy's Grandmother * John DiMaggio as Arthur * Raymond S. Persi as Gene * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Maurice Lamarche as Tapper * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Vin Diesel as Baby Groot * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Corey Burton as Grumpy Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Disney films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2018 films